


A Piece of My Life

by Notsociallove



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsociallove/pseuds/Notsociallove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^Smack^. Hook looked at her, stunned, before again assuming his cocky smile. "What, love? Can't handle the truth?"<br/>"You bastard," she spat, "I thought you'd changed, that you were better, but you're still just a filthy *pirate*."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sliding a hot chocolate topped with cinnamon over to Hook, she watched as he fiddled with the handle. They'd been stuck in silence for an hour now and before that, a week. Things had been quite awkward since Zelena came to town. She had everyone on edge, but it seemed something was really under Hook's skin. Emma had taken an easy approach as he usually didn't refuse to talk to her, but today seemed to be the exception. "Okay, what is bothering you? Honestly?"

Hook glanced at her before averting his eyes back to the whipped cream that topped the hot drink. "I'm just not thirsty," he said blandly.

"Bullshit."

That made him finally look to her for more than three seconds, "Pardon me?"

"I think you heard me; bullshit. You've been cold and removed for a week now, I'm tired of it. Tell me what's going on, Hook," she had thought about calling him by his true name, but felt it too personal for now.

Hook gazed at her coolly; his face was void of emotion. "Did you ever think that maybe you're my problem?"

Her eyes dropped for a second before she made herself look up at him again. "Why would I be your problem?" She asked evenly.

"You act like you care, you kiss me, you get me to confess my feelings, and then you just pretend nothing ever happened. You keep everyone at arm's length, even your parents. I'm not even sure you know what love is, Swan. Your first love was based solely on theft, so I guess I can't really blame you. I'm not sure Baelfire loved you; you were probably just a good person to have on hand in case the going became rough. I'm sure you couldn't afford those little rubber things, so Henry was probably just an accident, right?"

Emma stood up. Smack!

Hook looked at her, stunned, before again assuming his cocky smile. "What, love? Can't handle the truth?"

"You bastard," she spat, "I thought you'd changed, that you were better, but you're still just a filthy pirate." Her words were like daggers, and she aimed to kill.

Hook threw back his head and laughed heartily. "A filthy pirate, you say? Well, sorry to inform you love, but I am a pirate, always have been."

Tears stung her eyes. "You know what, at least I tried. At least I didn't let it fester inside me for years on end and turn me into something horrendous. That's what happened to you, isn't it?" She knew she'd probably regret this later, but for now it felt good. "You let one insignificant woman get so inside your head that it destroyed you. To be honest, you didn't know her for that long, are you sure she truly loved you? Or just loved your money? I'm not so sure myself."

The words were out and she couldn't take them back, only watch as Hook cracked open. She took one look at his raw core and turned around and left him sitting there, not regretting it one bit.

-)(-

"I'm going to kill him."

Emma and David were sitting on the couch in their house; she had just explained to him what went on the night before. She shook her head, "You can't. I told you what I said to him. We're both wrong now."

"No," David shook his head, "you reacted, and I'm not saying you were right, but he caused this mess. Those things he said to you were awful and never should have been uttered. I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"I don't know," she whispered and leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

Charming kissed the top of her head, "You both will figure it out, your mother and I always did."

"She's your true love though."

The door opened and Snow came in with a worried expression, David and Emma got up to meet her at the door. "Is everything okay here?" She asked as she touched Emma's hair.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I was walking downtown and saw Hook passed out on the dock with a few bottles of rum. He looked okay so I left him there, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Wait, he's passed out on the dock?" Charming repeated her statement.

Snow nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he needed to sleep off large amounts of alcohol he consumed last night, though I don't know why."

"He's a drunkard. This is probably a normal thing for him."

Snow looked at him oddly, but decided not to say anything. She turned, "Maybe you want to go see if he's okay, Emma?" There was a hopeful note in her voice that tore at Emma's heart.

She shook her head, "No, I'll just let him sleep it off. I should get back to Henry anyways."

"Is everything alright?" Her mother put her hands on both sides of Emma's arms; concern was etched into her features.

Emma nodded, "Don't worry, everything's fine." She hugged them both and then left the apartment.

-)(-

Emma landed down on the couch with a huff and set her hot chocolate down on an end table. Henry was absorbed into a videogame, but put it down as she sat in the chair. "Were you with Hook?" He asked right away.

Emma perked up her eyebrows, "What makes you ask that?"

He shrugged, "I just figured you'd be with him."

"Yes, but why?" It felt odd to push him on the subject, but she put it off to mild curiosity.

"I can't explain it, just a feeling." He seemed to be unwilling to say more on the subject as he went back to the game in his hands.

She sighed and sipped her hot chocolate as she watched the news. Her thoughts rolled around the conversation of the night before, it just seemed so unlike him. Come to think of it, he'd been very different in the last week, it was only small things at first, like moving away from her a few inches when she stood near, but lately, it was bigger things. It bugged her so much that Henry began to look at her strangely and when she questioned him, he smirked and said that she looked like her brain was about to fry.

"I'm just thinking, kid," she smiled.

"Don't think too hard, you'll ruin us all," he joked.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's passed out on the dock again," Emma said to David as she opened the door to their home on her way home from the sheriff's department.

David sighed disapprovingly, "Has anyone talked to him since the fight?"

Snow shook her head, she had since been filled in on the events that had taken place two weeks before.

"I haven't been down there either, it smells like vomit." Emma shuddered a bit at the horrendous odor.

"This can't keep going on," Charming continued, "he's going to hurt himself if he hasn't already. He's completely mad if he thinks that drinking will fix what he said."

Snow absent mindedly rubbed his arm before turning to Emma. "I am in no way excusing what he said to you to begin with, but maybe you should go down there to see him."

Emma cocked an eyebrow, "And do what?"

"When you two fought, your walls were down so you both knew right where to aim your daggers. Whereas you put your walls back up--don't deny it--Hook's completely crumbled. I don't think he knows what to do with himself anymore. This drinking could be a cry for help, and I think you may be the only one who can answer. I think if you go down there, you'll know what to do."

"And if you're wrong and he hates me?"

She shrugged, "Well then come back here and we'll talk again."

"I'll think about it," Emma muttered and after saying goodbyes, left to take a walk to the only person she could think of to talk to.

-)(-

"So you want my advice? About how to deal with a man who tried to kill me twice." Belle looked baffled at even the notion.

Emma nodded, "I know, I'm sorry, this is weird for me too. I just don't know what to do."

Belle smiled empathetically, knowing how it felt. "You have to look past the beast and see what's truly under there; for Hook I think it's a scared boy who has lost many people. The walls will come down with time, but he has to trust you first, you'll see, and you have to trust him. That's really the main point, he has to know you trust him; trust him to keep your secrets, be there, and, most of all, that you trust him not to hurt you. It's hard, I know," she added, seeing Emma's face, "but it's worth it if you think there's a good man under that hard, pirate shell."

"I think there is, but I guess we'll find out. Hopefully he's not too drunk when I finally get over there." Their food came, Belle got a hamburger and Emma a salad, and they lapsed into silence.

-)(-

She'd seen the monster and she'd stared right back at it without flinching, but Hook wasn't a monster. Disturbed and someone who had some problems, yes, but he was not a monster, not in her eyes at least. This drinking and their silence had gone on long enough and since it seemed Hook was in no condition to end this, she knew she had to do it.

The smell was god-awful and Emma could see vomit on the dock from the sidewalk. Hook was prostrate on the wood and bottles of various alcohols were strewn around. Upon getting close enough to see his closed eyelids, she had to put a hand over her mouth to block some of the odor. Kneeling down when she was next to him, she felt his forehead. He seemed to have a high fever, but who knew how much alcohol he had consumed and how it was affecting him. "Hey," she said and hit his cheek none too lightly. "Wake up, enough getting drunk every night and passing out." 

Hook groaned and Emma stood as his eyes began to flutter open. When his eyes finally opened they widened dramatically and took on a panic look. He stood up quickly, but shakily. "Don't hurt me!" He started back away, toward the end of the dock, with a wild look in his eyes. "Stay away!" He yelled as Emma took a step forward.

She held her hands up in defense, "Hook, what's wrong?" Slowly, she started moving her hand to her back pocket where he phone resided.

He backed up even further, about five feet from the edge of the dock, "Don't come any closer!" She had dialed and started a three-way call and could hear Regina and Dr. Whale mumbling into her hand. Hook backed up again when Emma took a step forward, despite her better judgement, and went flailing back into the water. Regina came in her purple smoke just in time to pull him from the water and immobilize him as Dr. Whale came rushing in his lab coat from the hospital.

"What happened?" Dr. Whale asked, staring at Hook's prone form, only his eyes given indication that he was unaware of what was going on.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, he just stared freaking out and telling me to get away from him."

"Any other symptoms?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him since we fought two weeks ago and he started drinking excessively."

"Do you normally fight?"

"No, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Probably nothhing," he strided forward and pulled a syring from a pocket. Regina held Hook forzen as he injected something into his arm that made his eyes close and as soon as the magic went away he sunk to the ground. Dr. Whale turned to Regina, "Mind sending us all to the hospital?" The next moment we were engulfed in the familiar purple smoke.

-)(-

Dr. Whale took a sedated Hook in for a CT scan and had a nurse take some blood, but after that he was checked into a room  to wait off the sedative before more testing could be done. Emma was sitting in the waiting room when Dr. Whale came to find her. 

"Do you know anything yet?" She asked immediately while fiddling with the coffee a nurse had brought her. 

"Well, his blood counts are low and we detected something on the CT scan, but we won't know for sure anything until we do a bone marrow aspiration," he shook his head.

"Don't those hurt?" Emma asked, recalling something she may have read in a book or online.

Dr. Whale nodded, "Very much so. We scheduled it for this afternoon. Um, Hook woke up an hour ago and is coherent. We have him on something called a 'banana bag' and it will introduce the vitamins and things he hasn't been getting the last two weeks. He was severly dehydrated when we checked him out and now he's groggy from the sedative, but you can go see him if you would like."

Emma nodded and left toward a room she assumed was Hook's by how many nurses were in and out of there an hour ago. 

-)(-


End file.
